When Fenton meets Fish and Merfolk
by Schoollie
Summary: Danny and his friends travel to Hawaii as they reunite with Sunny, Tyler and Dani. Along the way, they meet the Heroes of Finding Nemo and their friend Queen Mariel and Princess Nita. After a curse was placed on the five friends, can Danny and the family changed them back, as they enjoy the sun? Sequel of Sunny's Adventures


Summary: Takes place after Phantom Planet. Danny and his friends travels to Hawaii, when they reunite with Sunny, Dani, and Tyler. They meet the heroes of Finding Nemo along with their friends Queen Mariel and Princess Nita. After they were curse by Nita, can Danny and the family help them as they enjoy the sun and make it the best and final day of their lives?

Danny looked out the window as he sighed in boredom from the plane he has been sitting. This morning early everyone at school has left to go to Hawaii to celebrate the last day of school. It has been a while since Danny's secret was out and Tyler along with Sunny left Amity Park, but he tried to move on, but couldn't. He loved her and Tyler, now they can't come back and be with him. Sam looked at her boyfriend in sorrow, she also loved her daughter, now she has returned home, and they always wished that Sunny and Tyler would come back. The airplane flew over the Pacific Ocean as the plane sailed on.

A few kilometers away from the Hawaiian coastline, in the Coral Reef under the sea lived three happy fish near their cozy Sea Anemone: 2 clown fishes named Marlin, Nemo, and their Regal Tang friend Dory. They were playing hide and seek with two of their mermaid friends Princess Nita and her mother Queen Mariel. The little princess was counting to ten as she covered her face with her arms as she placed them to a huge boulder. "8-9-10! Ready or not here I come!"

Inside a nearby cave Dory laughed gleefully as Nemo shushed her as he quietly said, "It won't do any good if she can hear us." Dory shrugged as she said, "Sorry." Far from the cave near the coral forest hidden next to a kelp bush, Marlin and Mariel snickered as their heads popped out from the plant as Mariel whispered to her friend below her, "My Nita will never find us here." Marlin nodded in agreement as the two heads returned inside; Nita kept on flitting around when she spotted the cave. She used her wand as it shone with light as she went inside.

Then she heard some giggling near a rock as she saw a blue speck near the end as she quietly swam over to the rock as she spied Dory holding her laughter as Nemo tried to quiet her down, while neither of them noticed the princess above them. Nita tried to hold her laughter as she said, "Under the blue, I see both of you!" Nemo saw Nita as she looked down on him as she smiled slyly. Nemo and Dory pouted, but smiled with her. As they swam out of the cave, the three friends went to find the last two hiders.

Inside the airport

The plane landed in Honolulu as Danny sighed as Sam said, "Don't worry. I'm sure Sunny and Tyler are happy to be home. Besides, we helped them get home." Danny nodded as he said, "Yeah, maybe you're right, Sam." Tucker and Valerie had been listening as they caught up with the two lovebirds. Tucker placed a hand over his friend's shoulder and said, "Sam's right. I positive that my son and my daughter-in-law along with Dani and Sami are being a family again. After all, they were away for a while." Valerie nodded as Sam smiled at her. Valerie has given up ghost hunting and started to go out with Tucker on dates and dinners, just like she promised Tyler. Sam held Danny's hand as Valerie held Tucker's as the four friends walked to the terminals.

Not far from the terminals, a green light appeared and out of the blue appears three figures: two girls and 1 boy. They smiled as they saw Danny and his friends, the first figure said, "Finally, we're back." The second figure replied, "Tell me about it, Mom." The third figure nodded and said, "Love, this was a good idea to come back to Amity Park to see our dads and moms have fun in Hawaii." The figures began to follow Danny and the others, undetected.

Under the sea…

Nita, Nemo, and Dory were still trying to find Mariel and Marlin. Nemo said exasperated, "We'll never find them now!" Dory smiled as said, "Don't worry will find them." Nita turned to her friends, "Dory's right, we will find them." The Nita said, "Let's think, if I was Mom and you were Marlin, where would we go?" Nemo, Dory, and Nita thought about it as they finally connected their ideas and said, "The Coral forest!" They immediately swam to the coral forest as they spotted the bush as Nemo spotted a tail fin as Nemo whispered to Nita as Dory along with the two friends huddled as they whispered a plan to get them to appear.

So Nita shouted, "I guess our parents aren't in here! We'll have to go far and wide to find them!" Nita winked at Nemo as he yelled, "Maybe, you're right, Nita! They can't be here! In a dark forest like this, yeah right!" At this Mariel and Marlin shivered in fright, poor Dory forgot what she has to say due to her short-term memory loss, so Nita whispered to her the words as Dory then yelped, "With eels and sharks in there, I would never be in there!" Then Mariel screamed, "Sharks?" as Marlin yelled, "And eels?" Then the three fish friends winked as they said in unison, "Under the blue, we see both of you!" Then Mariel and Marlin's jaw was open! They tricked the two best hiders as Nita giggled and Nemo laughed. Then everyone was in a laughing fit.

Above the islands, Danny, and the class were driving to Kahala Hotel as Danny sighed. Valerie spoke to Sam and Tucker as Danny looked around, the island was nice, but nothing was compared to his fun with Sunny. Desiree had already told them, that her magic can't bring them back, along with Clockwork. But he longed for Sunny to return, just for a week. Tucker was already feeling the same, he wanted Tyler to be back and have fun.

The figures were flying over the bus as the first figure was smiling and said, "Perfect day to fly, huh?" the second and third figures nodded as they flew over the bus and landed. As they made to the Kahala Resort to stay for now, Danny got off along with the others. Paulina was still enamored with Phantom, but know she knows its Danny, she tried to flirt with him, but Danny never agreed for he made a promise to Sam and Sunny, he would never love another but only to Sam.

So as Paulina walked up to him, Danny followed Sam as she smiled and placed her head on his shoulder blade. Paulina looked on in disgust as Dash told her, "Leave him alone. He's waay over you." Star walked up to her friend and said, "And besides you hate him, you always tease him, and besides, there's more fish in the sea. You'll find another one." Then Paulina said, "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I'm happy for him." As Dash and Star left, Paulina thought, _No, I'm not. I want him and no one will stand in my way! He is MINE! Do you hear me, MINE!_

In the Coral Reef and inside Coral Reef Castle…

Nita was playing art with Nemo in the Art room as Marlin, Dory, and Mariel were talking in the foyer. As Princess Nita went to her room to find her paints when she saw a book on her bed with a bow on it. She swam over to her bed and read the note; much to her confusion it was written in Latin, she was bilingual in French, Latin, and English.

It said,

_Use this to go to the human world._

Nita never really enjoyed the human world, but she and Nemo had human friends. So she swam from her room as she found and brought her paints as she swam down to the Art room as she nearly bumped into Marlin. She turned as she blushed as she quickly said, "Sorry, Marlin."

Marlin was ready to say something, but the princess swam off. Mariel and Dory swam to find marlin still standing there. Mariel broke his trance as she said, "Excuse me, but are you all right?" Marlin nodded and explained that Princess Nita was in a hurry to go somewhere. Then Mariel asked, "Did Nita looked worried?" Marlin tried to remember, but he was remained of her face. He nodded as Dory asked, "Why?" Mariel replied, "When Nita is worried, it means something is going on or about to happen." Nemo came into the room and asked, "Has anyone seen Nita, I thought we were going to paint." Marlin replied, "She was; now we don't know." Dory and Mariel looked worried, "Where is Princess Nita?"

Nita was reading the book in the library as Mariel found her as she gasped in horror. Marlin, Nemo, and Dory found her the door opening got Nita's attention. Mariel stormed to Nita as she swiped the book from Nita's hand. But Nita had already said the chant as Nita hurried to the human surface; then Nita's cheeks puffed as she touched her neck only to realize that her gills were gone, her beautiful blue tail were replaced with a translucent blue skirt showing her legs and crystal blue Mary Janes flats. But she was not the only one, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Mariel was also glowing. Nita realized her mistake! She not only cast this spell on herself, but also her own friends and mother!

Mariel and Dory turned into humans as their fins and tails were gone and replaced with translucent blouses and skirts. Dory's new form was tall and slim with blue hair, a blue mini skirt and longer legs with blue and yellow Mary Jane flats as Mariel's form had a prettier posture, a black skirt and a pair of Orange Mary Jane high heels. Nemo and Marlin's new form were beyond the same as Nita and Mariel. Nemo's hair was now orange and the same size and age as Nita as his clothes became an orange t-shirt and a white pair of shorts, while Marlin's new form was the same as Dory of age and size, but his hair was black with an orange highlight and a white shirt and a orange pair of pants. Nemo and his dad were also wearing a two Black and orange sandals.

They all realized that they can't each hold their breath for long as they tried to swim up to the surface, but they began to pass out from drowning, after a minute or so they reached the surface, but they didn't notice as they floated above the water and sailed onward to Hawaii. After hours of unconsciousness, they reached the city of Honolulu, by that time it was still daylight, as they washed up on the beach, as they tried to wake up, they lost strength and everything went black.

Back in Hawaii…

Danny walked outside to the garden as Valerie, Sam, and Tucker followed him. Sunny had left her bag of money for them before she and Tyler left. Danny sighed in relaxation as he knew that now that Tucker had become Mayor and the treaty between ghost and humans was created and signed, it was all better. Desiree became their benefactress, Ember created the support group from all over the world to keep Danny and his family safe from the Guys in White, nothing could go wrong. Not even Dash, who had already stopped bullying Danny, could make this day worse.

Then Danny got up and began walking toward the other exit as the three figures landed near Danny's way outside caught Danny's attention. When Danny squinted his eyes to see closer, he realized that the figures were his family: It was Sunny, Tyler, and Danielle. Danny beckoned everyone to come as they ran with him. Sunny and Tyler held hands as Dani hugged her mom's legs. Danny walked up to his daughter as Sunny moved her bangs to show her beautiful eyes as her eyes are red from crying as Danny smiled and hugged his daughter, Sam came from behind and jumped and hugged her.

Valerie and Tucker ran up to Tyler and embraced him. As Danny spotted his future granddaughter Dani as he picked her up from Sunny's legs, he smiled and hugged Dani as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Sam asked, "What are you doing here or how did you get here?" Sunny explained, "My boss gave me two days off, so I thought that me, Tyler, and my daughter Dani would come and see how the family is doing and visit for a while."

Valerie replied, "We really missed you three." Dani replied, "So did we." Tyler asked, "So what's with Hawaii?" Tucker replied, "It's our last day of school vacation, so we all thought Hawaii." Sunny smirked, "Good choice." Danny replied as he grabbed Sunny's hand, "Come on. You could stay in our room." Sunny carried Dani as she and Tyler followed Danny and his friends.

The next hour, everyone was outside at the hotel as Danny and his friends caught up to them. But what shocked everyone was Sunny, Tyler, and Dani's arrival. Sunny smiled as Paulina asked, "How did you get here?" Sunny replied, "We did, just now." Paulina spotted Dani as she asked, "Who's the kid?" Sunny looked at Dani and replied nicely, "She's my daughter, Dani." Paulina smiled and walked toward Dash as Sunny and Dani walked up to their family as they whispered, "They now know, so we could be seen now." So Danny and the others agreed to be a family for the next two days, like old times. As Danny and the others left the resort and drove for 3 hours on the road, they made it to Paradise Hotel in this case, Sunny and Tyler's summer home.

Outside was 40 ft. wide like a mansion and as Sunny and everyone else got off, Sunny sauntered toward the front door and opened it with her crystal skeleton key she kept on a string outside her neck and it was opened. As everyone joined her, they looked around in awe as they followed her inside. It had a 20 ft. long crystal chandelier, golden staircase, long rugs, and many item that made a hotel like the Plaza hotel. Sunny smiled smugly as she said, "All ladies come with me and Dani as the men follow Tyler." Sunny and Dani lead the group of girls upstairs as Tyler lead all the boys to the foyer. Sunny reached the last stair as she said, "You'll find your names in each room with a partner." Paulina found her room and she'll be sharing with Star as everyone else found their rooms, except Valerie and Sam.

They walked up to her and Sunny replied, "Don't worry about us. Our rooms are a magic suite. Follow me and Dani." Valerie and Sam followed the two future girls as Sunny pulled a set of wide doors as it revealed a beautiful room with purple wallpaper and some golden statues of Danny and the family. Sam and Valerie smiled as Dani said, "This is where we'll be sleeping for our vacation." Valerie said, "Now this is my kind of room." Sam nodded as she looked around, it was white, but it had some purple and bits of black. Sunny asked, "Why don't you girls settle in while Dani and I check on the other girls?" Valerie and Sam nodded as Dani and Sunny left to check on the others. As for the guys, Danny and Tucker were staying with Tyler in the magic suite away from the other boys. As Tyler, Sunny, and Dani checked on everyone, Paulina asked, "When do we get to go to the beach?" Sunny replied, "Anytime you wish."

So everyone thought it was a great idea. So everyone changed into their beach clothes as they ran to the beach and much to everyone's surprise it was full of people relaxing and sunbathing. As for Nita and her friends, Nita woke up as she spitted out salt water as she began to wake up. She looked around to see her legs still wet from the drowning as Nemo woke up to see Nita's real appearance, Nemo looked at himself as he saw his new appearance, Nita gasped as she saw him as she said, "You look good, for a human." Nemo smiled meekly as he said, "Shut up." Nita started to shiver as she quivered as she got up and ran. Nemo tried to get up as he fell down twice, when he began to find balance as he ran after her, leaving the three adults alone, still knocked out.

So for the next hours everyone was having fun. Danny, Sunny, Tyler, and Dani went for a walk as they took different trails, Danny and Sunny walked on the left trails which lead them to a cliff as Tyler and Dani walked back to the beach. As Sunny and Dani walked to the cliff, Sunny pulled out a basket from behind her back. Danny licked his lips as Sunny pulled out two sandwiches and two cans of cola. They ate for 20 minutes when they heard a cry. Sunny and Danny stopped eating as they turned to see a girl with black hair shivering and a boy with orange hair awkwardly followed her. Sunny and Danny got up and Danny asked, "You two! Are you okay?" The girl shook her head as Sunny asked, "Do you two need help?" The boy and girl stayed silent as Danny assured them, "Listen, you two can trust us."

The girl shivered as Sunny pulled out some towels and wrapped around the boy and girl as Danny remarked, "You two looked like you have been swimming for too long." The girl said, "We have. My name is Nita and this is Nemo." Danny replied, "I'm Danny and this is my daughter Sunny." Sunny said, "Hold on, Nemo? Like Captain Nemo, from 2000 Leagues under the Sea?" Nemo replied, "No, I'm a clownfish." Danny looked confused and said, "You look like human, not fish." Nemo said, "I was once a clownfish, but I was turned into a human." Sunny finally understood and said, "Oh, I get it. Someone used the Humana Spell. That spells turns animals into humans." Nita replied, "And it's all my fault. I should have never opened that book." Danny said, "Look, maybe there is a loophole to that spell."

Danny asked, "Do you still have the book?" Nita reached to her pocket and took out a soggy book. Sunny carefully opened as she read they spell and found a loophole. Sunny said, "Well, you have two days until the spell wears off, so you have at least two days enjoy human life." Nita nodded as Nemo shrugged, when Danny and Sunny realized, "Wait! Did you mean-! Wait, now we know why you said 'Clownfish'! You're Nemo from Finding Nemo! The fish who was taken to Sydney, right?" Nemo smiled and nodded as he said, "Yep, that's me!"

Danny looked around and said, "Where's your Dad?" Sunny asked, "And Dory?" Nita and Nemo looked at each other and remembered; Nita exclaimed, "Oh, my god! We left them at the beach! They must be worried about us! We better go find them!" As Nita, Danny, Nemo, and Sunny began to walk down from the cliffs, when something caught Sunny's eye on the beach. She pulled out a brass object from her pocket, it was a telescope as she called Danny, Nita, and Nemo to come back. Through the telescope, she could see two women and a man calling out for someone. Nita grabbed the telescope and saw too as she said, "That's my mom and Dory! Marlin's there too!" Nemo grabbed it as he said, "They are really worried! We have to get down!" Danny said, "I don't think it's safe to climb down, there's some centipedes there. And they're poisonous, too."

Sunny, Nita, and Nemo turned as a group of centipedes were walking closer to them. Sunny looked down to see some sturdy rocks as Sunny said, "Danny, grab Nemo and I'll grab Nita. Get ready to run down, we're going the other way around." Nita asked, "How?" Nemo said, "If I didn't know human, I would think, we're running down by those rocks." Sunny said, "We are." Danny gulped and said, "I don't think that's a good Idea." Sunny said, "Remember, what we also have." She tapped her necklace as Danny smiled as the closed their eyes as their pendants glowed. Nita smiled wickedly and said, "I think I know what they are using." Nemo nodded as Sunny and Danny said in unison, "Hang on."

Sunny and Danny jumped with Nita and Nemo safely in their arms as they jumped rock to rock. With each step they were going down. As they reached the bottom, they landed with a flip and placed the two kids down. They walked along the beach searching for the three remaining humans.

As for Marlin, Dory, and Mariel, they went on a frantic search, they asked everyone on where Nemo and Nita were, but they never seen them. When they spotted Tyler and Dani making a sand castle, Mariel walked up to him as she asked, "Excuse me, have you seen my daughter Nita and his son Nemo?" Dani remarked, "Isn't Nemo the captain's name from 2000 leagues Under the Sea, Papa?" Tyler nodded as he said, "Sorry, miss. We haven't seen them. By the way, I'm Tyler and this is my daughter Danielle, but we call her Dani." Mariel said, "I'm Mariel, this is Marlin and Dory." The two friends waved hello as Dani shrieked, "Daddy, isn't Marlin and Dory the two fishes from Finding Nemo, the ones who fought the Ocean looking for Nemo?" Tyler smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. They have to be." Mariel begged, "Please, we need to find Nemo and Nita and how to find a way to break this spell."

Tyler said, "Let me guess, that was the Humana Spell that was made." Marlin nodded as he asked, "How did you know that?" Tyler said, "Wild guess." Dani said, "Don't worry, the spell wears off only for two days. By the second day all five of you will return home as fish again." Mariel, Dory, and Marlin sighed in relief, as Dani said, "But we better find Nemo and Nita and tell them. They may not know." Dory said, "Great Idea!"

So Dani and Tyler led the frantic adults to a search for Nemo and Nita as Danny and Sunny along with the two children arrived to see them gone. Sunny scratched her head and said, "I could have sworn we saw them at this spot." Marlin turned to hear Sunny's voice as every adult turned to see the four friends as Nita started crying and wailed, "We should have never left! Now we'll never find them!" Danny said, "Don't think negative, Nita. We'll find them, they could have gone far." Nemo said, "We can split up and search for them."

Sunny said, "Great Idea. Nita and Danny, go that side, while me and Nemo search for Dani and Tyler in the hotel to see if they know where they are or if they're with them." Nita and Danny nodded as they ran off while Nemo and Sunny ran to the hotel. Dani turned to look at Marlin as she asked, "You okay?" Marlin said, "I could have sworn I saw Nemo and Nita." Mariel immediately heard him as she said, "Nita, where? Where is she?" Marlin pointed to the direction where Danny and Nita went. Tyler pulled out a object and dialed it. It rang a bit, when it revealed Sunny's voice. Tyler said, "Sunny, It's me." Sunny sounded excited as she said, "I was about to call you. Listen, I think I know why you are calling, Danny has Nita and I have Nemo. I'll call Danny and tell him to meet up at the hotel. I need you to find Marlin, Mariel, and Dory and bring them to the hotel." Tyler nodded as he said, "Okay, meet you there. Love you, honey. Bye." He hung up and said, "I think my wife and dad found the kids. Come on, we're going to the hotel." Dani and Tyler led the three frantic and desperate adults to the hotel.

By that time Sunny dialed Danny's number as Danny picked it up on his phone, Danny replied, "Sunny?" Sunny said, "Listen, Tyler and Dani found who we are looking for. I need you and Nita to come to the hotel right now." Danny nodded as he said, "Okay! We're on our way!" He hung up as he said, "We found you mom. Come on." Nita grabbed his hand and they ran to the hotel. Sunny and Nemo waited for Danny and Nita as they arrived the moment Tyler and the others walked in. Nita and Nemo smiled as Mariel and Marlin gasped in happiness. Sunny crossed her arms and Danny placed his arms behind his back. Tyler and Dani walked to Sunny as Dani asked her mom to carry her, which she complied.

Marlin and Nemo embraced as Mariel gave Nita a big hug, Sunny and Danny high fived as Tyler kissed Sunny on the lips as Dani hugged Danny. Dory embraced Nemo and Nita as Mariel and Marlin walked up to the four Fentons as Mariel gave Sunny and Danny and hug for finding and returning Nemo and Nita as Marlin gave them a handshake. As they gave introductions, Dory asked, "But where we will sleep for the night?" Sunny asked for the five fish friends to follow them. She led them to a lagoon near the ocean where they could be close and able to be near the ocean.

Dani said, "How far away is your homes, Nemo?" Nemo pointed, "In the Great Barrier reef, in our cozy aneme-anene-an-" Nita said, "Its Anemone, Nemo." Nemo blushed and said, "What she said." Nita rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling. Danny asked, "So how long has it been since after what happened that day?" Nemo thought for a minute as he asked, "Huh?" Dory said, "You know, P. Sherman 42 Wallaby, Sydney." Mariel asked, "You still remember the address, Dory?" Dory nodded as Nemo said, "Oh, That day. Well, Dad is no longer clinging to me, I have my space, and Dory is living with us." Sunny said, "Oh, that's sweet." Nita said, "Oh, plus he and I are dating."

Dani said to Nemo, elbowing him, "You hooked a winner. Huh, lover boy?" Nemo said playfully, "Hey!" Marlin and Mariel laughed as Tyler scolded, "Dani…" Dani shrugged as she ran to her father. Sunny said, "Honey, lighten up; we came to have fun." Marlin said, "Speaking of fun, when will we meet again to have fun." Danny said, "First things first, we have to get you five to adapt to the human life, and one more thing be careful, some humans can't always be trusted."

So throughout sundown, they taught them the human ways, and soon they were able to act like humans. They found a cave as they walked in as they bid the four Fentons a good night.

As Danny, Tyler, Sunny, and Dani made their way inside the hotel, Sam said, "Where have you guys been?" Tucker said, "Yeah, we were worried." The four Fentons couldn't dare mention the five friends they met as Sunny lied, "We got lost at the trail." Tucker said, "That's odd, we saw you guys at the beach." Danny put in, "Those were clones." Sam said, "Yeah, right. You-" Paulina's voice was called as Sam groaned as Paulina was wearing a blue dress. Danny sighed in irritation as he led Dani, Sunny, and Tyler away. Sam smiled wickedly at Paulina as she left with Tucker. Paulina's jaw dropped and she screamed, "He will be mine!"

Sam and Tucker walked into a door where they saw Danny placing some items in a basket as Sunny created a dog from her hair. Danny asked Tyler to tell the dog to run to the lagoon to drop the basket at the cave. The dog ran out the door as Sam asked, "What's with the basket?" Danny gulped as Dani said, "For the birds." Tucker said, "The birds have gone to sleep. Danny, guys, what's going on?" Danny rubbed his arm as he looked at Sunny worried; Dani looked at her dad as Tyler looked at Danny, scared to answer. Dani said, "We have to go." Dani lead the three friends away looking terrified. Sam said, "We're going to find out."

The next day at 7o' clock, Danny, Dani, Sunny, and Tyler woke up early as they showered, got dressed, and packed up some food. They decided to evade Sam and Tucker and spend the day with Marlin and the others. They ran out as Sam woke up to see the beds empty as she shook Tucker, "Wake up. Danny and the other three beds, they're empty! They're gone!" They got up to see the light on and the kitchen used. Then they got outside the patio to find footprints on the sand, as Sam ran up the hill to see Danny, Dani, Sunny, and Tyler running.

Sam grabbed Tucker's hand and yelled, "Come on! We're going to find out what they are doing!" They followed them when the four friends felt their presence as Sunny yelled, "They found us! Split up!" Each ran a different direction; Danny ran across the wet sand, Dani ran to the coast, Sunny flew up as Tyler dashed across the dry sand. Sam tried to keep up, but the four friends' medallions glowed to give them speed, causing them to elude them. Sam panted as Tucker joined her, Sam panted and said, "How did they know, we were finding them." Tucker joked, "It's the Fenton spirit or maybe they got lucky." Sam said, "We're going to find out."

Sunny and her family panted as they reached where Nemo and his family were as Sunny and her family walked into the cave where Nita and Nemo was playing Tic-Tac-Toe with a rock and the three adult as are talking. Nita saw them as she said, "Hi, guys." Everyone saw them as they exchanged hellos. Dani grabbed the basket and gave it to Dory as she said, "We went through a lot of trouble to get this. We had to escape some friends." Dory said, "Thanks for the food." The nine friends began to eat their food, by 8 o' clock, they finished as Nita began to jump in the water, but Sunny grabbed her by the stomach as she said, "We humans wait an hour before jumping into the water."

Nita was pulled back in as she grumbled, "Why?" Danny said, "We get cramps and they aren't fun either." Nemo said, "Oh. Well, what does everyone want to do today?" Dani said, "Let's go zip lining!" But Sunny said, "We have to let our new friends decide." Nita asked, "Actually, what's zip lining?" Danny pulled out a Zip line brochure as it showed a person going down a cliff by using a tether and some ropes as he said, "We use a tether to keep us from falling as the ropes show us the way to get down. It's like flying, but going down." Nemo said, "Cool! Let's do that!" Nita and Dani squealed in delight as Marlin asked, "Is it safe?" Sunny said, "Of course it safe, I'm going, who else want to go?" Everyone except for Marlin and Mariel raised their hands as they agreed.

As soon it was 9:00, the nine friends got out of the cave and ran down the path to find the zip line obstacle course. As Sunny paid for the wrist bands, the lady gave Danny, Tyler, Dani, Sunny, Nemo, Dory, and Nita a tether as Sunny asked Mariel, "Why don't you and Marlin walk and get some exercise while the others and I zip line? You two can't just stay like sitting ducks." Mariel nodded and said, "Good idea!" Mariel and Marlin walked off as Tyler called out, "Come back in one hour okay and don't get lost!" Marlin and Mariel waved goodbye to the six excited friends as Sunny led them to the staircase. Just then Sam and Tucker found them along with Paulina and Dash. Apparently, they wanted to zip line too, but the lady said, "Sorry, but you may need to wait an hour. The limit for the course is seven people." Dash asked, "Who are the seven people?" Then Sunny's cheer of whoop was heard as she cried happily sliding down from her tether, "All right!" Danny screamed following Sunny, "I'm king of the world! Plus I always wanted to say that!" Tyler said going down, "Righteous! Righteous!" Dani cried raising her arms high as Nemo and Nita followed her, screaming loudly as Dory was the last person to follow.

Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Dash stood there in shock, Sam was angry, "So he rather spend time with Sunny, Tyler, and Dani than with me?" Tucker said, "Hey! Sunny, Dani, and Tyler just came back last night." Sam said, "But who are those three?" Nita led the six friends behind her as she ran to the stair case. Dory ran faster as Nita said, "First one to the top wins!" Dani said, "You're on!" Everyone ran up the stairs as Danny ran faster than Nemo as Nita ran faster than Sunny. But as they reached the top it was a tie between Nemo and Dani.

Everyone panted as they placed their tether on the next rope to go across to the next platform. As they reached the first challenge, they had to walk across the rope bridge with spaced out planks. As they made it they walked up to the next challenge the Tibetan Bridge, they are to walk across a bridge with planks going across like straight. Danny nearly fell, but Dory grabbed him the minute he fell, she asked, "You okay?" Danny nodded and said, "Thanks Dory. I owe you one." Nita halfway crossed the wrong way, until Tyler helped her cross, "Nita! The foot goes the other way." Nita looked to see that her right foot was touching nothing and she nearly made a mistake so she course corrected as she said, "Thanks, Tyler."

Then they walked up as they made to the next challenge, the bridge of barrels. They crossed as Nita's long hair was tangled to a plank so Sunny pulled on Nita's hair as they made it out. Sunny reached to her pocket as she pulled out a black scrunchie and gave it to Nita. Nita used it to tie her hair as she said, "Thanks, Sunny." Danny scraped his leg with the surface of the board as he held the pain as he made it across. Nita was behind him as she soaked her hand with water bottle from her knapsack Dani gave her and mediated to allow the water to cure Danny's leg. Danny's scar was gone as he smiled and ruffed Nita's tied up hair as he said, "Thanks, Nita." Nita smiled as she continued on. Dory was the first on to make it across as Dani was next followed by the four friends.

As they made to the bridge islands, Danny was a bit anxious, but he began to have fun as he jumped and kept his balance, then Dory who was in front of him twisted her ankle as she began to fall, Danny grabbed Dory as she smiled and Danny said, "I told you I owe you." Dory smirked at him as he carefully led Dory across. As they waited for the others to catch up; Danny reached to his knapsack and pulled out an ointment to relax the pain away. As soon as Nita reached the end, she spotted them as she asked, "Guys, what happened?" Danny said, "Dory twisted her ankle." Nita gave also the water that she gave Danny earlier and Dory was able to walk again. This time she was careful not to twist her ankle again. As they made it to the bridge again, they realized they were high up, they could see the hotel. Then as Dory was sliding down with Nemo, Nita was with Dani, Danny with Sunny, and Tyler alone; they slid down the highest zip line ever! Tyler saw below Marlin and Mariel waiting for them as they waved below. The two adults waved happily as the seven friends waved back. Sam was also there as well as Tucker, Dash, and Paulina. They were looking jealous, that they invited their new friends, but not them.

As everyone made it across, Nemo looked worried as he said, "I saw some friends down there and they didn't look too happy." Dani gasped as she said, "That must have been my grandmother and grandfather." Danny looked guilty as he said, "We may have snub them." Nemo asked, "Snub?" Dani said looking at Nemo, "Another word for exclude." Dory said, "Maybe they would like to be friends." Danny and Sunny winced as Nita said to Dory, "Maybe not a good idea. They may be jealous that we are here and we stole the attention of Danny, Dani, Sunny, and Tyler."

Dani said, "Come on! We still have one more line to zip down!" They nodded as they reached the final one; Danny was still looking guilty as he zipped down with Nita, Dani and Sunny looked worried as they went down, Tyler was looking gloomy as Nemo was with him and Dory looked happy as she went down. As they made it they took off the tethers and began the climb down, but Sam and the friends went to the other direction, hoping to confront them, but they realized that Danny and his friends went the other way. They reached Marlin and Mariel, Sam tried calling out, but they were too far away to hear her as Sunny led the friends away to talk a walk around Hawaii. Sam was so upset, she shed a tear. Valerie was walking when she spotted Danny as she asked, "Danny, where were you? We looked everywhere." Danny didn't respond as Nita appeared, "Hey!"

Valerie looked at Nita and said, "Danny! You aren't think of…" Nita cut her, "Wait! You think that..." Valerie nodded as Nita said, "No! I'm twelve and he's fourteen, besides, I'm taken!" Valerie sighed in relief as she said, "I'm Valerie." Nita took her hand as said, "I'm Nita." Then Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Mariel, Dani, Tyler, and Sunny appeared as Valerie asked, "Who are those four?" Tyler said, "The two guys are Marlin and Nemo; those two ladies are Dory and Mariel." Valerie asked, "Wait, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory? I know them! They're from Finding Nemo!" Marlin smiled, "Yep, she got it." Dani asked, "Have you seen Sam and the others?" Valerie shrugged as she said, "I don't know. She was at the hotel, but she left with Tucker."

Sunny sighed quietly, "Well, we better go look for them. Valerie, if you see them, tell them we're sorry." Valerie asked, "Why?" Tyler sighed, "It's best we don't tell, we might make her jealous." Then the four Fentons ran off to guide their new friends around. Sam was disappointed as she saw below Danny with his new friends and family. She thought Danny rather have a new girlfriend, and dump Sam, but she remembered that if he did, then Sunny will disappear, and she remembered the times Sunny nearly was unborn. As soon as Sam got off, she would warn Sunny about the affair.

But Danny, Tyler, Dani, and Sunny spent the entire time with the five new members as Sunny sun bathed with Mariel and Dory. Dani, Tyler, Nemo, Nita, and Marlin spent all day playing Frisbee with Dani's crystal Frisbee. Sam reached them as Danny sighed as he said, "We need two more players to play ultimate Frisbee. Maybe Sam and Tucker would like to play with us."

Dani said, "Probably not a good idea. She may be jealous that we are spending all this time with our new friends. I know she loves you, but we need to help Nemo and his friends get home." Sam was overhearing this as her core was racked with guilt. She was being so selfish on Danny, she wanted Danny all to herself, but she knew he needs to be away from her to help another. Two she was happy about: Sunny not disappearing and Danny still with her. Then Paulina came hoping to flirt with Danny, but Danny, Tyler, Dani, and Sunny glared at her as Nemo asked, "What's going on?" Marlin said, "Must be the human Sunny warned us about. The one we can't trust." So Nemo, Marlin, and Nita glared along with the four Fentons. Paulina ignored the glares and continued to run towards Danny. Sunny pulled out a Sai along with the others. Paulina stopped to see what they were ready to do.

She whimpered as she began crying, but they weren't buying it, so Sunny said, "Let's leave the crybaby, guys." Everyone thought it was a good ideas Paulina cleared her eyes wickedly smiling only to see them go. Paulina growled as Dash was behind her, looking cross. Paulina smiled nervously as Dash said, "Leave him alone. He doesn't love you anymore. He has that Goth girl now, besides he made a promise to Sunny. If you ever do it again, you'll be sorry." Dash turned and walked away as Paulina looked down, sad and alone.

Sam caught up with Dash as she asked, "Have you seen Danny?" Dash shook his head and said, "Yeah, but I saw Paulina with him, but your boyfriend is strong. Paulina was crying, and he just left her to cry. I think he really dislikes her now." Sam smiled and said, "Well, he knows that he's mine." Dash said, "They were at the beach, but they left." Sam said, "Well, I better look for them."

Sam and the other spent all day looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found. Near the beach, and in a bar, Danny brought them a couple of burgers for lunch as Sunny brought some salad and ice tea in a pineapple with a little umbrella and a crazy straw on each one. They happily ate as Sam spotted them, she ran up to them as she smiled, "Guys!" Sunny looked up to see her as she smiled, "Hey Sam!" Sam hugged Dani, Tyler, and Sunny. Tyler asked, "Where have you been?" Sam asked, "Where have I been? What about you guys?" Sunny said, "It's a long story." Danny smiled as Sam walked up to him; she gave Danny a big kiss as the fish friends smiled. Sam looked up to the new friends as Danny said, "I see you saw our new friends." Sam asked, "Who are they?" Sunny said, "This is Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Mariel, and Nita." Each of them waved as Sam said, "Nemo, like from Finding Nemo. I love that movie!" Dory smiled and said, "She knows us well, huh?" Dani said, "Yep." Sam asked, "Is this why you weren't with me? To join them?"

Danny nervously said, "Well, they may have a little problem, so we had to help them to enjoy now, because tomorrow they have to go. A little someone may have placed a spell on them, but I won't say who." Nita blushed as Danny said, "I'm so glad you're here, we're sorry we snubbed you and the others, but we had to help them to have fun. We would have told you, but I was afraid, you'd be jealous and dump me." Sam looked confused, "Dump you? I was afraid that you'd dump me. I saw you with her and thought you would dump me. But when I heard what Dani said about the problem. I realized that I may have been a bit selfish. I should have let you help them, but I was afraid that you would forget me."

Sunny said, "Forget you, what? You also broke my promise, remember?" Sam flinched as she remembered what Sunny said. Nita got in the conversation, "I think you saw me with him, but wasn't going to steal him, I swear! I mean, I know you and him are a couple, because I'm twelve years old and he's fourteen. And I'm dating with Nemo. So you don't need to worry anymore." Sam smiled at Nita as she said, "Don't worry; I know you didn't mean it." Nemo said, "Hey, now that we're here, Sam would you like-" But he was cut by Sunny as she said, "Nemo, my mom and I don't like meat, she rather have a nice salad."

Marlin asked, "Mom?" Tyler put in, "Long story." Mariel said, "Fair enough." So Sam joined in the fun as she ate her salad with bits of pineapple. Sunny drank her juice as Nemo finished. After lunch, they decided to walk the beach. Sunny smiled as she was being hugged by Tyler as they looked back at Danny and Sam. Sam smiled as Danny touched her hand. Nita was giggling with Nemo next to her, Marlin, Dory, and Mariel were in conversation. Then Sunny asked, "Do you think Tucker would like to join us? Everyone else is busy." Danny said, "Except Paulina, she's still after me. Me and the gang gave her a scare." Paulina came sauntering by as she smiled flirt-like, but Danny groaned, "Not again." He got up and said, "Paulina, I want you to stop pursuing me, I love Sam. I used to like you, but no more. You have Dash and I have Sam." Paulina ignored him as Danny glared and pushed Paulina on the sand; Paulina looked horrified as Danny said, "Let's go." Everyone nodded as Paulina sat there, jawing wide opened as she growled, "No one pushes me on the ground!"

Sunny whirled around to see Paulina walk away, Sunny said, "Go! I'll catch up! Time to beat someone's socket!" Sunny ran behind Paulina as Sunny let out a punch, Sunny grabbed Paulina's neck, nearly strangling her. She let go of Paulina as the popular girl gasped for air. Sunny growled, pushing Paulina on the sand, "You try to win my father, I'll make you wish you were never popular." Sunny walked away as Paulina decided to admit defeat, she can't will Danny back, she has won many hearts, but Danny's heart, she lost. Nita said, "Wow! I have to say, I'm impressed, I always thought humans fight for noting, you're fight to be sure Danny and Sam remain dating, so you could be happy." Sunny said, "Actually, it's a long story."

Paulina ran up to Danny's friends as everyone stopped, groaning. Paulina said, "Listen, I may have been jealous. I just want Danny, but I think I may have overdone it. I think Dash was right, you love Sam, so I decided to stop winning Danny's attention, and win his trust. I want to be your friend, and maybe your supporter." Danny said, "Really? You mean no more chasing me, leaving me and Sam alone, and being our friend?" Paulina nodded. Danny, Sunny, Tyler, Dani, and Sam went to a huddle whispering. Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Mariel, and Nita shrugged as they finished their whispering. Sunny said, "Okay, but on one condition, you try lying to us, your breath is your last." Paulina smiled, and said, "Very well." Paulina walked away, as Danny smiled and kissed Sam as Dani hugged her mom's leg. Nita asked, "What about tonight? We have one more day, until we have to go." Then Valerie and Tucker came in, they saw the friends as Danny smiled nervously, Tucker asked, "Who are they?" Sam said, "Our friends. This is Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Nita, and Mariel." Valerie said, "They're from the movie Finding Nemo." Tucker said, "Finding Nemo? I love that film!" Nita asked, "How many people love that movie?" Dani said, "Everyone, trust me."

After a quick explanation, Tucker and Valerie were now part of their team. They saw waved coming as Sunny and Tyler smiled; they rented some surf boards as they went out to catch some waves. Then Star appeared with her boyfriend Kwan, Paulina came with Dash; Sam looked from her sun glasses as she smiled and kept on reading her book, Tucker was listening to music, Valerie, Danny, Dani, Nemo, and Nita were building a sand castle as Dory, Mariel, and Marlin were walking along the beach. Paulina waved at them as everyone else waved back. Sunny had just came back from her surfing as she asked, "Guys, do you want to try?" Danny shrugged as he took the board and went off, Valerie asked, "Could I try? I used to surf; maybe I still have that spark." Tyler came as he said, "Sure!" Valerie took Tyler's board and ran off. For an hour Nita, Nemo, Dani, Sam, Tucker, even Paulina and Star learned how to surf, it was like magic.

Then at sundown, everyone gathered at the hotel foyer as Sunny announced, "Tonight is the going away luau at the beach cabana." Everyone was happy and excited as they went off to get ready. Then everyone walked the two minute walked to the beach cabana. As they made it, the cabana had many dishes to show; special salads, burgers, soups, desserts, and even treats. Nita in her new mermaid dress was grabbing a treat: a little cardboard box with a wired handle (kind of like those takeout Chinese boxes.) Nemo was eating a salad as Dani was eating a burger, Dani asked, "Don't you eat meat, Nemo?" Nemo shook his head, "I'm a clownfish, Dani. Clownfish don't eat meat, they eat kelp and plants." Dani mouthed, "Oh."

Marlin ate his salad as Mariel and Dory talked, Valerie and Tucker ate a small burger as Danny swallowed a chunk of meat and Sam ate a salad. The music began to announce dancers as Paulina danced with Dash. Nita decided to leave the party and find the view of the sea. Marlin, Mariel, and the friends saw her leave as they followed her. Nita sat at the edge of a cliffside as waves splashed at the rocks, the small breeze blew. Nita sighed in content as her hair moved from the breeze. Nemo walked up to her, he asked, "Nita, why did you leave, aren't you having fun?"

Nita turned to him and softly nodded as she turned back to face the sea and said, "I'm just a little homesick. I miss the castle and the reef." Nemo smiled and sat next to her, "I know what you mean. I miss Squirt, Crush, Pearl, Tad, Sheldon, Bruce, Chum, and Anchor. I miss everyone." Nita covered her face with her hands and said, "I should have never used that spell! I just want to be human again. I didn't realize you and everyone else were there. Now look at us, humans, can't breathe underwater, when tomorrow, we won't be able to breathe the air."

Nemo said patting Nita's back, "You're not to blame, we all are, we should have never came to you when we found you in the library." A voice said, "It's our fault." The two fish turned to see Mariel and her friends. Mariel said, "I think we all learned a lesson." Dani gave Nemo and Nita a group hug as Danny smiled and ruffled Nemo's hair. Sam and Valerie smiled as they sat down next to Nita, Tucker and Tyler sat with Nemo as Dani sat on Danny and Sunny's lap. Mariel had her daughter sit on her lap as Marlin placed his son on his lap. Dory sat next to Sam as they all got a spot and sat there looking over the ocean as the wave kept on splashing.

Dash and Paulina stopped to find Danny and his friends gone, she asked, "Dash, where did Danny and his friends go?" Dash shrugged. An hour passed as Sam broke the silence, "I think we better get back to the party." Everyone else agreed as they made their way back to the Luau, then as they made their way the music turned to the song, "Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride" and it was pretty loud. They smiled as they began the last night of their lives.

Sunny began to lead,

**Sunny: **Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e

Then, everyone else took the song,

**Danny**: There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
**  
Nita**: Lingering in the ocean blue

And If I had one wish come true  
**  
Dani**: I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

**All:** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**Sunny: **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi

**All: **La we mai iko papa he na lu

**Sunny: **Pi'ina nalu la lahalaha

**All: **O ka moana hanupanupa

**Sunny:** Lalala i kala hanahana

**All: **Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one

**Sunny: **Helehele mai kakou e

**All: **Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**Dory**: There's no place I'd rather be

Than on the seashore dry, wet free

**Tyler**: On golden sand is where I lay

And if I only had my way

**Valerie**: I'd play til the sun sets

Beyond the horizon

**All**: Lalala i kala hanahana

Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one

It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride

**All**: Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka

No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

**Tucker**: Looking for the wipeout

Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'

**Nemo**: Coastin' with the motion of the ocean

Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling

**All**: Hawaiian roller coaster ride

They danced as the sand tickled their bare feet, little did they know that their dancing was being watched by everyone as the music kept on going

**Mariel**: There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea

**Sam**: Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true

**Marlin**: I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

**All**: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**All**: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e

Hawaiian roller coaster ride

They posed as they all laughed and returned to the luau to see half of everyone gone, Sam asked, "Where is everyone?" Everyone shrugged as a new song was being picked up, "He Mele No Lilo" as a man was warming up with a group of children singing, but they looked worried as the man turned to see them as Nemo asked, "Sir, you okay?" Dani said, "You look worried." The man said, "I am, our dancers are delayed and we need some dancers for the grand finale!" Sunny said, "I'm sorry." Nita said, "Hey why don't we be our dancers?" Everyone said at once of how that was a great idea. Marlin asked, "What have we got to lose?" Sam said, "I always wanted to learn the dances in Hawaii!" Everyone obliged to help as the man said, "Fantastic! The costumes are in the back and thank you!" Everyone smiled and ran to the back. By then Dash and half of the guests came back, as the chorus began to sing.

Vocal 1 (Overlapping):  
Mahalo nui ia ke ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani `o ka wo hi ku

By then, Danny, Sunny, Tyler, Sam, Nita, Nemo, Dani, Dory, Valerie, Tucker, Marlin, and Mariel appeared as each began to take their places as the posed looking anxious, yet happy.

Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o  
lu'u a halikeole'e  
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i

The 12 friends stood there in position as their hands are placed in front of them as they breathed slowly, they were hoping that morning would wait a little more.

Vocal 2 (Overlapping):  
Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu  
Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo  
Ana i ka ua lana malie  
I ka lani malama ho`ike  
Mai ana la i ka nani

`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea

Ke 'amaila i Kilauea  
Malamalama i wahine kapu  
A ka luna o Uweka huna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea

They kept on dancing as Dash turned and whispered, "Who knew that Fenton would dance like that?" Star said, "Or even Foley or Manson." Kwan said, "Even Sunny or Tyler. They're real good."

Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
`O Kalakaua he inoa

`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea

Ke`a mai la i Kilauea  
Malamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea

They slowly moved as their hula skirts moved gracefully, Dash smiled as Paulina looked jealous that she wasn't up there with them.

Vocal 1 (Overlapping):

Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani wo ka `o hi ku

Vocal 2 (Overlapping):  
Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu

Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
`O Kalakaua he inoa

They posed at the end as they said in unison:

He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua — kulele!

As they stopped everyone roared in cheer as Sunny and her friends and family smiled. The chorus bowed and smiled at her friends and family. Sunny wished this night would last forever. But, if only wishes could be true, the sun began to rise on the horizon as morning has begun as Sunny realized, time was up! No one wasted any words as the 12 friends ran away; Dash and Paulina looked worried as they ran to the beach with a crowd of people staring at them with wonder. Valerie rented some surfboards as Nemo, Nita, Dory, Marlin, and Mariel began to swim near the ocean current.

Then everyone was standing on the beach as the sun finally took place in the sky as the 5 friends began to turn to normal, everyone's legs turned to fins as Dory, Nemo, and Marlin shrunk to fish size as Mariel and Nita remained the same size as their legs were replaced with mermaid fins and the three fishes began regal tang and clownfish. The two day limit was over.

The Spell is broken.

No one said a word as Mariel said, "Children, these last two days were amazing. Thank you." The three fish heads bobbed up to the surface as Nemo said, "For everything." The family smiled as Valerie and the friends jumped from the boards and landed in the water. They gave each a hug as Sunny said, "You guys gave us the last two nights a night to remember. Thank you." Dani hugged Nita as Mariel hugged Tucker and Tyler and the girls. Then all the five fish friends crowed over Sunny and Danny as they bid farewell as they swam away back to the Great Barrier Reef.

The Fentons waved goodbye as they returned to the coast as they all went back to the hotel with pride and happiness. Paulina asked, "What just happened?" Danny said, "Trust us, you don't want to know." The seven friends walked away as Dash shrugged as he had Paulina in his arms as they went inside to pack up. As they drove back to the airport and reached the checkpoint. Danny hugged his daughter goodbye as Valerie embraced her son goodbye. Sam hugged her granddaughter as Tucker asked, "Will we ever see you again?" Sunny, Tyler, and Dani looked each other worriedly as Sunny hesitated and said, "I'm afraid no more. Once we leave the door to this world and our world, the portal will lock for good. I'm afraid this is really goodbye."

Danny and his family looked horrified, but Danny said, "You guys have given this the last night for us to be together, but we want you to go home and be happy." Sam said, "Don't worry about us, we are close to college and we are dating." Valerie said, "Besides, being with Tucker made me even happier than before I was hunting down the ghost that ruined my life." She realized what she said and quickly she said, "No offense, Danny." Danny shook his head and said, "None taken." They gave a last goodbye as the door to the future opened as Sunny, Tyler, and Dani walked towards it, Danny called out, "Don't worry! We'll be okay! We'll make you proud!"

Sunny then called out, "I know you will! Bye, dad! Bye Mom!" Sam and Danny smiled and Danny said, "That's my girl!" Valerie and Tucker waved goodbye as Tyler carried Dani and the three Fentons finally made it to the future as the door closed forever. Sam cried as Danny placed her head on his shoulder as Valerie wiped her tears with her hand as Tucker placed his hand on Valerie's shoulder, but they were happy. Sunny, Tyler, and Dani were going home and that was good enough that they were home again. At they made back to Amity Park, Danny smiled as Sam kissed him tenderly with Valerie at Nasty Burger with Tucker looking at each other blissfully.

As for Tyler, Sunny, and Dani; they made it back, by that time it was night; Dani and Sami were tucked in bed as Sunny walked to the living room to see Tyler placing their photos in the album as she joined him, she asked, "I wonder if Dory and the others made it back home." Tyler smiled and said, "I just spoke to Nita, she's fine. She and her mother made it home along with Marlin, Nemo, and Dory." Sunny smiled as Tyler kissed her with the photo album on Tyler's lap.

Tyler was right. Nemo and his friends and father, and girlfriend made it home and remembered the special day that they mingled with humans. Marlin swam happily with Dory as Mariel, Nita, and Nemo played underwater tag. Mariel looked up as she whispered, "God speed you, Fenton family." Mariel caught up and tagged Nemo as she swam away laughing. Nemo smirked as he swam after her.

That day will never be forgotten both Fenton and fish.


End file.
